Implantable medical devices (IMDs) may be surgically implanted in a patient to monitor one or more physiological parameters of the patient and/or deliver therapy to suppress one or more symptoms of the patient. For example, an IMD may comprise a cardiac monitor, be configured to deliver cardiac pacing or another stimulation therapy to the patient, and/or be configured to terminate tachyarrhythmia by delivery of high energy shocks. A clinician or patient may use an external computing device to retrieve information collected by the IMD and/or to configure or adjust one or more parameters of the therapy provided by the IMD. Typically, the external computing device connects to the IMD via a wireless connection. In some examples, a wireless connection is established between the external computing device and the IMD using the Bluetooth® wireless protocol. In such an example, the external computing device is treated as a central device, and one or more IMDs are treated as peripheral devices.